


Hidden

by lazetta_croft



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Bromance, Child Abuse, Gabe Ugliano's A+ Parenting, Gen, Hurt Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, No Gods, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, abusive Gabe ugliano, leo valdez whump, percy jackson whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetta_croft/pseuds/lazetta_croft
Summary: Percy Jackson puts up with a lot of things. Gabe consists of more than half of them. But he puts up with it, for his sister, Estelle. He hasn't told a soul about what is waiting for him at home, but his new friends are too irritating. Rating for abuse. Contains the seven,the other demigods and Estelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alos posted on fanfiction.net.

Percy sighed with relief as he finally made it to his room. He was on the floor, slowly dragging himself towards the room, leaving a trail of blood and sweat behind him. Gabe had lost a big gamble today, and the anger eventually came out on it always did.

He did manage to protect Estelle,though.

The thought of her sister, the sweet and small bundle of joy made him want to smile, but his jaw hurt. A lot.

He slowly extended his hand towards the doorknob and began to (try to) pull himself up, but fell back, exhausted.

_Get up Jackson.___

_ _He extended his hand again, towards the (now bloody) doorknob and managed to heave himself into a standing position. He leaned against the door, knowing that Estelle would've locked it according to their protocol._ _

_ _"Code blue."_ _

_ _"I don't like this password." Replied a small voice from inside._ _

_ _"Well, let's change it after I get in, please?" Whispered Percy, making an effort to sound cheerful._ _

_ _"Well, it is the correct password."_ _

_ _The door swung open, quietly, and Estelle peeked from behind it,the mischief in the brown and cheerful eyes extinguishing as soon as she saw him. Usually Estelle knew when Gabe was lashing out and locked the door, but sometimes Percy just told her to follow the protocol and she hid without a question. Estelle still wasn't used to see him like this._ _

_ _"He did it again, didn't he?"_ _

_ _"It wasn't that bad ,he was pulling his punches."_ _

_ _He stepped inside his room and locked the door. Estelle had kept it dark, with all lights switched off, just like she always did whenever Gabe snapped. Which was..a lot._ _

_ _Estelle ran and brought the first aid kit he hid under his bed._ _

_ _"Thanks."_ _

_ _She gave him a toothy considered smiling too, but his jaw was in began working on his side had been ravaged with a rod. Bruising and cuts littered it. He took a deep breath. Estelle began to hum a tune he could never recognize._ _

_ _He had been stuck in this circle for an eternity. Wake up, take care of Estelle, drop Estelle to her school and then leave for his. Come back to get beaten up and then put up a mask in front of Estelle. She got scared whenever Gabe hit him, and Percy hated to scare her._ _

_ _Done with the first aid, he pulled Estelle towards himself and put her head in his lap._ _

_ _"You have to go to the new school tomorrow?" She asked._ _

_ _"Yeah."_ _

_ _"Hmm." She closed her eyes, holding Percy's hand._ _

_ _He ran his hand through her soft brown hair. Sometimes Estelle reminded him of his mom and that led to numerous other memories. Estelle connected him to his life. Percy would've ended it all a long time ago, but thinking of his sister, he would put his knife down._ _

_ _I have to protect her._ _

_ _Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes to sleep._ _


	2. Chapter 2

First day, and he hated the place. Already.

The students looked like super nerds. He hated nerds. Some of them looked like they hated him, before he could even lay his eyes on them. He didn't belong here.

Percy had chosen the last bench at the extreme corner of the class, because he felt a bit safe there.

Only two directions to defend, my side, and the front.

The first class was with a handicapped teacher, Mr Brunner, as he had introduced himself. He seemed nice, and warmed up towards Percy immediately. Mr. Brunner seemed like a easy going person, and Percy knew immediately that they would get along. He could act

And so his day began.

Percy tried to concentrate, but the guy in the seat next to him, was acting a tad bit too weird.

He was...he was chewing on the desk. So normal.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Percy whispered.

"What?" The guy followed Percy's gaze and realized what he was doing, "Oh, shiza!"

Percy gave him a look.

"Sorry."

Percy turned towards Mr. Brunner again, trying to catch up with the precious lost minutes.

His side knew his exhaustion was catching up with him. He knew he would fall any second. But it was his first day. He had to manage; first impressions are the last. He had collapsed in the last school, and it almost took an year to dissolve the rumors that he was possessed by a ghost.

He hobbled out of the class.

"Aye! New guy!"

Percy frowned. 'New guy'?

He turned back. The guy who was eating the desk was looking at him, sheepishly.

"What do you want?"

"Which class do you have next?"

"Why do you care?"

He looked a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want?" Percy said, choosing his words and tone carefully.

"I thought you looked a bit lonely."

Why does he have to be so awkward?

"So did you."

"That's why." He extended his hand, "I'm Grover."

"Percy Jackson. And I have Science next." Replied Percy, shaking his hand. Sure, why not?

"Good." Said Grover and urged him to walk, saying "Ladies first."

"I will murder you in your sleep."

Turned out Grover wasn't that bad. All Percy had to do was keep him sane by stopping him from trying to eat everything, screaming Enchiladas in the middle of the class real loud and try not to avoid him in the middle of the class, or he would start sniffling. Percy would've not believed that he was old enough to attend school if he hadn't seen the wispy beard on his chin.

This was the analysis he came up with after three classes with him.

Sure, why not?

Anyway, he and Grover made their way towards the canteen in the lunch time, Percy feeling like an absolute dork.

"There, let's sit over there."

Grover was pointing towards an empty bench nearby the dustbins.

"Are you crazy? Who would sit next to that?"

"I do, every day." Grover said, looking a bit flustered.

"Calm down, let's find a new seat.

He sought out a table which was empty, and pointed towards it.

"No, that's the one where-"

"I don't see their name on it."

Grover sighed.

Percy flopped down on the bench. "Its claimed!"

Grover poked his shoulder.

"Ouch dude! What the hell?"

He pointed behind him.

Percy turned, a sick feeling in his stomach. There was a group of students behind him looking like hardcore nerds, well, there were exceptions. There was a scrawny boy with an impish smile, a girl with braided hair and kaleidoscope eyes, a boy with a dark aura around him,wearing a skeleton shaped ring and another boy with a strict yet friendly face and blonde was something steely about him, the way he held himself, blue eyes and glasses accentuating his look. And beside him was a girl with black a braid who looked like a darker version of the boy.

"Umm. That's out seat." The scrawny boy said.

"Sorry, can we share?"

He looked at the boy with glasses. Perhaps because he looked a bit more sensible than the rest.

"Oh,okay." He replied, smiling. Maybe nerds aren't that bad at all.

The troupe took a seat.

"You have a large group." Percy pointed out.

"Oh, some of our friends are not here."

"Jeez."

The boy with glasses extended his hand. "I'm Jason Grace."

"Percy Jackson."

"And I'm am awesome!" Interrupted the scrawny boy.

"Umm..no, he's Leo, and he's crazy." Pointed out the girl with her hair braided behind her and a strict posture, "And I am Reyna."

Percy nodded, still staring at Leo.

"What? I spoke the truth!" Leo said, making a face.

"Anyway, that's Piper," Jason pointed towards the girl with kaleidoscope eyes. She looked like she was beautiful, and yet was trying to cover it up.Percy appreciated that. "And that guy -"

"I'm Nico." Interjected the boy. He seemed scary, in a scary way.

"And I'm AMAZHANG!"

"Shut up Leo!" Lamented a new voice. There was a bulgy guy standing behind them, holding hands with a brown girl with curly hair. In the hubbub, Percy noticed a girl with grey hair and blonde curly hair, standing behind them and looking intently at him.

"Who are you guys?"

"Umm. They are sharing our table, so we thought we could talk." Jason told the girl.

The three took a seat. Percy noted how the bulgy guy seemed to glare at Leo.

"You got a problem-"

"I swear I-"

Jason clamped his hands over his ears, trying to talk. "That's Frank Zhang and he's amaz-"

"DON'T YOU START-"

"And that's Hazel-"

"Hi!"

Jason glared at her.

"What?"

"And-"

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Interrupted the girl with grey eyes. They seemed to see right through him, analyzing his features, trying to detect what kind of scum he was.

Grover looked shaky. Percy assumed he wasn't used to so much people. He wanted to make sure Grover felt included.

"I told you, we could share." He whispered.

Grover smiled, "I never said we couldn't. By the way, can I taste your sandwich? "

"Sure."

He took a bite. Percy felt nervous. He had made the sandwich himself, and the last thing he wanted was Grover to spit it out in front of all the students. But then, Grover was eating furniture earlier.

His eyes lit up. "Its delicious."

"Really?" Leo reached forward and took a bite, "Eww, dude, what's wrong with you?"

Piper smiled, "Reyna told you already. He's crazy. Don't mind him."

Leo pouted.

"Okay."

"So, its your first day isn't it?" Annabeth asked. There was no friendliness to her voice.

"Yeah."

Annabeth put her elbows on the table, which made Jason to look at her apprehensively, but she ignored him. "Why did you change schools?" Her hostility was suffocating Percy.

Percy gulped internally. "I caused an accident at a school trip."

"So how do we know you aren't trouble?"

He opened his mouth to say something, and clamped it shut. What was happening, an interrogation?

"Annabeth, calm down." Reyna told her.

She stopped speaking, but kept glaring at him.

_Why do I always get a crazy bunch of people in my life?___


	3. Chapter 3

How was your day?" Estelle asked Percy, giving him a goofy smile he loved so dearly.

Percy had picked her from her school. They were walking against the cruel winter, but Estelle was full of energy. She would dance at every other step she took, and Percy would just look at her and feel warm.

Their mother's death had taken its toll on the girl, but Estelle had bounced back to her older self, perhaps, a bit more mature. Percy remembered the haunted look in her eyes as she looked at him from under the dining table, trying to hide her tears and failing. Percy would go to console her, trying his best to hide his own sorrow. He didn't want Gabe to see them like that, or the consequences would be dire.

So seeing her happy after ages of tumult gave a bit of satisfaction to Percy.

"It was fine. But I met a lot of weirdos."

"Really?" Her eyes glowed with curiosity, "Tell me about them!"

"Well," Percy began to rummage through his memory, "The first one was trying to eat the school table."

Estelle giggled.

"And there was a bunch of other crazy people."

"Are they your friends now?"

He thought about it. Grover was, for sure. The group was fun, but some people seemed wary of him...The picture of Annabeth hit him in the stomach.

"Yeah, they're my friends."

_"I am sorry, Percy, I am so sorry..."___

_ _He looked at her and picked her in his arms._ _

_ _"Aren't you too heavy now?" He said, laughing at her expression as his side howled with pain._ _

_ _ _"I didn't want this to happen, to leave you both at his mercy.."___ _ _

_ _ _ _"Don't worry." he told Estelle, "No matter how many friends I make, you'll be the best."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _"Its all my fault..."___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He began walking towards home, his sister safe in his arms, and felt peaceful. Estelle was his world and he would do anything to protect her._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'When I get older, I'll take you away from this monster." He told her, knowing she wasn't listening. But looking at her chaste form he couldn't help but try to console her._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _"You're her Elder Brother, Percy..." His mother said, "Protect her."___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Estelle hopped from his hold as their house came into view. It had a gloomy aura hung around it. Percy wasn't thrilled to go in, but Estelle was and he had to watch over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She looked at the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's not locked..." She mused, confused. Usually, Percy would lock the door and leave for school. Then, he would come back and unlock the door. Percy had the keys. The duplicates..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _..Were with Gabe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Why is he at home?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabe didn't work anywhere. No sir. He wasted his day in meeting friends, poker and gambling. Oh, and drinking. The only reason they were still alive was because of their uncle, Paul Blowfish (Percy preferred calling him that,) which acted as their benefactor and helped them with their money needs. He avoided visiting because he had a spat with Gabe, and didn't know what was happening within the four walls. But he had taken pity on the kids when their mother had passed away. Percy had told Gabe a lesser amount of what they were receiving from Paul. It helped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Listen, Estelle." Percy whispered, "Be normal; don't panic. I will follow. If anything happens, follow the protocol."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But Estelle trembled in the mere presence of the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It will be okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _With quivering hands, she pushed the door open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Percy could see Gabe sitting on the sofa, drunk and yet drinking more, with the T.V. remote in his hand. the T.V was switched off. He was heavily drunk, and din't seem aware of his surroundings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Percy took Estelle in his arms again and began walking towards his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Sally! Get me a dip!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Estelle whimpered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Shh..Its fine.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He stepped in his room and locked the door, and felt a heavy sense of relief wash over him. He was safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"SALLY!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabe was hallucinating or had gone nuts. Possibly both. Their mother was dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Percy set Estelle down on his bed. She looked better ; she was used to this, just terrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Calm down, I'm here, I wouldn't let-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"OPEN UP YOU LITTLE -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabe banged on the door. Estelle began to sob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabe thumped harder and the room began to could almost smell the alcohol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Estelle hide."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She nodded without questioning him and scurried away towards the bed, crawling under it. Percy ran and switched the lights off. If Gabe saw him first, he wouldn't need to see Estelle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The door struggled against the hinges._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'I need this on my terms.' He thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _With shaking fingers, he unlocked the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The impact threw him back. He fell, hitting his head on the leg on his study table. Dazed, he turned his head, and to his utter horror, he found Estelle looking at him, tears leaking from her eyes, a hand on her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He pulled himself up. Not in front of Estelle..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"WHY WON'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR, YOU BRAT!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Protocol!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabe looked confused for a minute, but he wasn't talking to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Percy took a deep breath. He would probably get more beat up for this, but he needed to get Gabe away from his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"WHERE IS SALLY?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"She's dead!" Percy screamed, and disregarding his fear, ran with full force towards Gabe, pushing him off balance and out of his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Protocol!" He shouted again. The door behind him closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabe clutched his head, "You are getting way out of hand!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He pushed himself into a standing position. His eyes were read and face was blotchy with anger. He would kill him for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabe grabbed Percy by his collar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I will teach you some manners!" He said, throwing him through the floor, "I'll make sure of it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing a lot of stuff in this fic while I import it. So ...ya know...  
Anyway, thanks to 'All I wanted was an eggroll' (I'm too lazy to go back and check what your username was, but I kinda remember it...) for providing me tons of ideas. Since this fic is written till chapter 8 , I will add them to the story a bit later.  
Love you all :D  
PS, by any chance, anyone here reads webtoons? Just asking :)

I'll teach you some manners," He said throwing him across the floor, "I'll make sure of it."

Percy felt a chill run down his spine. The whole world was spinning already. He had no idea how he would deal with this.

_At least Estelle's safe. I will be fine anyway. I always am.___

_ _He looked at Gabe and felt himself go on fire._ _

_ _ _Bring it on, jerk.___ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabe took a bottle of beer and took a huge swig from it. Somedays Percy would just wonder how he hadn't exploded yet. His veins pulsated against his overly balloon like structure._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He smashed the bottle against the floor._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crud._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The beer began to travel across the floor._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabe looked at him and gave him a voluptuous smile. "Sometimes boys need a good lesson." He said, drunkenly, and picked up a piece. The flames in the fireplace burned ferociously, casting scary shadows at the other wall. Percy felt like jumping in it. He tried to get up, but a terrible bout of nausea hit him, and he fell back._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabe kneeled beside him, grinning like a maniac._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He looked at the shard and slowly ran his finger along the edge._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"It is sharp, isn't it?" He asked._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Percy felt his blood boil, "Anything is sharper than you."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _With a scream of anger, Gabe raised the shard and drove it into Percy's wrist._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _There was agony. His skin felt like it was on fire. Drops of alcohol dribbled into the wound and Percy writhed in pain, trying to bite back his whimpers of pain. He didn't want Estelle to hear him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Feel good eh?" Gabe asked, and pulled the shard out. He was shaking._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I told you I would teach you..." He pulled his shirt up, "...Some manners... I told you..." He was rambling, too drunk to get a hold on himself. He blinked, clearly dazed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He pressed the shard against his skin and began to cut a line through his stomach._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Percy writhed again, but Gabe caught his wrist, the wounded one, and pressed hard._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Percy screamed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Keep quiet or I will skin you!"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Just kill me.___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Gabe began to run the shard over his body like a child enthusiastically painting every inch of paper he can find.Percy bit his lip, trying to block the pain, trying to think straight, trying to think of Estelle smiling. He was crumbling as the psychopath laughed as he drew more blood. The cuts were shallow, but the shard was wet with alcohol and it burned._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Apparently, Gabe got the idea. He picked up another shard and dipped it into the alcohol that had spilled and drove it into Percy's wounded wrist._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Percy screamed without any restrain, tears forming trails on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"I thought I told you," Gabe pulled him up by his throat, "NOT TO SCREAM!"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Percy struggled to breathe. He wasn't getting any air._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _If you're going to do it, do it quick._  
Broken memories ran around him, lightening up the dark abyss of his mind. Estelle smiling at him. She looked so beautiful...  
He reached out, tenderly, a childlike wish lingering in him just to touch this memory. To experience it before he lost himself completely.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Just as his fingers scraped her image, Gabe loosened his grip. Percy slid down the wall, exhausted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He would neither let him die, nor live._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _With inhumane force for a drunk person, Gabe kicked him in the stomach. Percy howled again, wounds throbbing now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabe staggered back. "I told you...You damned brat..." He fell on the sofa, totally wasted, "I told you...I'll show you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Percy curled into himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'll burn you alive..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Percy quickly wiped his tears away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Estelle must be so worried..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He pulled himself into a standing position and winced. His stomach and his wrist burned so much; Percy felt liked cutting them off. Then he realized, that wouldn't do him any good.  
He had made it. That was all that mattered. He had made it out. Once again. He would never give in. Estelle needed him and he needed his sister to anchor him to life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He slowly hobbled to the bathroom, blood dripping everywhere behind him, and began to wash his wounds, so that they would appear less threatening to Estelle when he went back in to his room. That didn't help much, but he was trying not to show much damage to Estelle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Wiping his tears away, he began to mop the blood off the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I am protecting her from this. I can do this.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He fell back on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _For how long?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Bad,Brick Books

Annabeth's Pov

Sometimes being smart is way too much annoying.

People hate smart counsel, because it sounds bitter. But the truth is always bitter. Everyone thought Annabeth was way too paranoid.

They realize their mistake when something happens, and she does the I-told-you-so.

"Jason!" She called out as he entered the hall. They were at the school (Leo preferred the word 'prison'; Annabeth didn't understand why. It wasn't that bad.)

"Oh, good morning Annabeth."

Sometimes Jason could be way too formal and well behaved. Sure, he and Annabeth agreed on most of the terms, which consisted mainly of study, but she hated how well behaved he was. It made her want to behave like a delinquent for some unknown reason. Annabeth was a rebel.

"Can I have the book you borrowed back? I kinda need it..."

"That isn't a problem. "He replied, smiling warmly. With his glasses and his stern look, he looked a bit like her father. Annabeth laughed internally. What an imagination. 

They began to walk towards the lockers, insignificant in the tumult of students flooding the scene. Annabeth liked crowds. She could disappear in her own world while staying in the one everyone lived in without getting looks.

Jason opened his locker and pulled out a book which was as heavy as a brick. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"Oh, by the way-"

"Stop saying oh. It irks me."

"Oh, sorry."

Annabeth slapped her forehead. Jason began to laugh, and closed the locker.

Grover was standing right behind it.

"Jesus!" Annabeth lamented, heart in her throat, "You need a bell tied to your feet."  
He looked a bit ruffled, more nervous as ever. Annabeth noticed his fiddled with his fingers a lot, like Leo did whenever his hands were empty.

"Sorry about that. Have you seen Percy anywhere?"

"No. I don't think he has arrived yet. It's too early."

"Oh."

Annabeth cursed inwardly.

"What do you want with him?" It was not like she cared. The rest of the gang may have accepted the boy, but Annabeth was wary. He had told her that he had caused an accident in his previous school. She didn't want any trouble. And Percy Jackson looked like a delinquent.

"No, it's just that...I was getting bored..." He muttered sheepishly.

_Dear lord. What is wrong with the boys of this generation?___

_ _Grover looked so miserable, she felt a sudden surge of pity. She had never seen anyone accept Percy Jackson to talk to the boy._ _

_ _"You can hang out with us till he gets here." She told him, kindly, as if she was talking to a third grader._ _

_ _He beamed._ _

_ _She found Jason smiling at her._ _

_ _XXX_ _

__ _"So, Grover..." She began._  
It was awkward. She had invited Grover to the group blindly, and now his presence hung like a sword on her neck. Annabeth had no idea or experience how to deal with him.  
He looked at her hopefully.  
_ He's like a small child___

_ _ _ _"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She had no idea what to say. Annabeth felt a need to curl up and claw her intestines out for the first time in her life.(As if you feel that everyday.) Why was Percy Jackson so late to school? All she wanted was to get rid of this situation. Grover seemed less awkward to hang around near Jackson._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Nothing."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He looked at her incredulously._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They were sitting in a bench outside the school building, waiting for their friends. For Annabeth, it was usual for Jason and her to come early and discuss about their homework, but with Grover around, it wasn't easy._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She felt as if she would go cr-_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"There's Percy!" Grover shouted standing up and nearly giving Annabeth a heart attack._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She followed his gaze._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Percy Jackson was hobbling towards the building, unknown to the fact they were watching him. He looked exhausted and weak. His blue hoodie covered some of his face and it didn't hide the fact he was looking so frail. He seemed to wince with every step._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _He wasn't like this yesterday.___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Annabeth felt a sinking feeling in her stomach with every wince._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Hey Percy!" Grover called out._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The boy looked up and his face it up. He raised his hand and gave a small, nearly nonexistent wave, and began to hobble faster towards them, no longer wincing, but Annabeth could see he was in pain._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Hey, G-man!" He came and gave Grover a fist bump._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jason smiled, "Hi."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Percy seemed to feel their presence for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite see you guys."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Annabeth decided her career path. She would run for the president, and when she became one, would ban the word 'oh'. She felt like she was overreacting, honestly, Annabeth had her pet peeves and she was willing to stretch them to god status._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Why are you so late?!" Grover asked him._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"I'm not late, you guys are early."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Grover looked at Annabeth. She pulled back her sleeve and showed Grover her wristwatch._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Oh." Grover said._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"There's Pip... Annabeth, why do you look so murderous?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"It's nothing." She told him sulkily._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Well, let's get back, or we'll be late._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _XXX_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"WOOHOO!" Piper was screaming in the middle of the class, standing on her desk._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Would you tone it DOWN!" Nico scowled._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Well, you'll be happy too! Our coach injured his leg, so he wouldn't be taking classes! FREE PeRiOdS!"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The boys groaned._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Piper flushed. "But free periods, guys."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Annabeth tapped Reyna's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Fun?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Fun."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"But homewor-"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Who cares?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It was not like Reyna to be irresponsible, but the teachers kept piling them with homework and Reyna had got more and more flustered, so Annabeth figured she needed a break._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Leo ran to pull Piper down before any teacher heard the commotion._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _XXX_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Annabeth sat alone in the class. She loved peace, and the rest of the class wanted to get out of the room. Even Jason had to go, because he couldn't say no to Piper._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She opened her textbook._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Why are you sitting alone?'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She turned in the direction of the voice. It was Percy Jackson._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Why are you here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"It is my class too."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"No, I mean, why would you leave Grover alone?'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _His face flushed, "He wanted to practice in the pool with the other guys. I didn't want to, so I came to study."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He began to walk towards his bench but stumbled and Annabeth saw the brief flash of pain on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"What's wrong with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"You're hurt, aren't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He paled. He looked like he wanted to say a lot of things but didn't want to lie and couldn't speak the truth._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _" I fell from the stairs."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _That made sense. He was dumb enough to not look where he was going. She said nothing but nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"So, what are you doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"The essay Mr. Brunner asked us to write."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Oh."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Stop saying 'oh'."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He looked at her as if she had dropped out from outer space._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Of course." He began, in a mocking voice, "Of course, Annabeth hates 'Oh' because they had promised to invade the planet with their nonsensical beams-"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Oh, I got carried away."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _To his surprise, she began to laugh, uncontrollably, hysterically. She laughed with so much mirth, he felt like laughing himself, and soon, they both began to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Hey have you guys-"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They flinched. Jason was standing at the door, looking at them sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"I think you guys are having fun."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Annabeth threw her book at his face and began to laugh again._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, with the amount of homework piling up, I'll die a more torturous death than what I wanna inflict on Gabe. But we are getting a holiday on Monday and Tuesday, because of severe air pollution in Delhi. Yay. Also, my exams are about to start. Now , there will be three ranges of exams, so from now on, I AM doomed. Plus, we have board exams this year cuz I am in class tenth, and these exams kinda decide our entire future. If I miss this mark, consider me dead too. :( Aww man. I am too young to die!  
*Cough*  
Where was I?  
Yeah.  
I am noT dropping this fic. I procrastinate a lot, but I am NOT dropping this one. Kapeesh.


	6. Chapter 6

So where do you live?" Annabeth asked made their way out from the building.

"At home."

"Haha." She replied, rolling her eyes. Annabeth was a nerd, no doubt, but she behaved like a carefree person, and not like a stuck-up snob, which made her very likable. Yesterday, he could give anything to stay away from her, but today, he enjoyed her found it strange and confusing and amazing at the same time.

"Pine street."

She smiled.

"Near the lake."

"Yeah." And Percy could almost feel the water, its serenity, the one spot where he always found peace. Nobody visited the lake. Nobody except him.

"I went their with my dad once."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I love that place."

She looked so happy, talking about the fishes and the scenery,that Percy lost himself for a moment. When he regained his focus, though, he looked behind Annabeth, to see Piper and Leo running away from a furious Reyna, who had confetti stuck in her hair.

"And once we caught a-...Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing."

It felt good to know these people.

They cared. They were fun. They wouldn't harm him. He had a childish hope in the back of his mind.

Please don't leave me alone. Not you guys.

Percy hitched his bag a bit and continued walking. He had to pick up Estelle.

He waved Annabeth a goodbye as they parted ways, towards a melancholic road.

Leo-oh-gods-amazing-Valdez

Leo was having an amazing day.

He had bloody waltz into the staff room and yelled,"Hi, beautiful ladies!" to the crowd of male teachers assembled there for a dare. Reyna had whipped his podex for spraying confetti all over her,and technically, Piper had a huge hand in it, but she got away scott-free,which was totally unfair. Meanwhile Drew Tanaka threw a glass of water on his face for calling her 'a total knockout' in a I-Am-So-Kidding-Tone when she tried to hit on Jason. Mr. Brunner scolded him for screaming 'FOOD.' in the middle of the class. He had done it once, few years back, but he certainly hadn't done it now, and he was pretty sure Grover Underwood had something to do about it.

Oh ,and it was his mom's death anniversary.

He hated the day, and he hated his life. Humor distracted him, and it was good. But he would eventually start thinking about the waft of his mother's spanish concoctions, and her smile... and he would get lost in the worried, as always, but Jason always worried. The fact he was extra observant made himmore annoying.

Leo cursed as his nail grazed against the something (Leo never named machines before perfecting them, so that if he lost them, he would forget sooner.) he was mutilating in his hand.

Nico D'Angelo stared at him. He gave him a "All the ladies love me" smile, which seemed to creep him out. Lester Papadouplos from the desk next to him glared as if he had swallowed a toad.

"Buzz off!" He told him.

His mother would've consoled him, " Machines break,mi pequeno ingeniero, don't look so sad." Then she would hug him, "You have me."

She didn't tell him that she was about to go herself.

He nearly choked- He couldn't breathe. He was spiraling into an endless pit.

"Leo, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm hot." He told him, earning a smirk.

But Leo left the room anyway.

Percy's POV

Percy was worried.

This was to put it lightly. He held his blue phone in his trembling hand, sitting on te roof of the school.A few minutes ago, Paul's wife called him, telling him that he tried to call the cops against Gabe, but he and and his poker friends caught him instead. Paul was in told Percy to stay away from him. Percy didn't reply.

What would happen to him?

He was so lost in thoughts, it took him a full minute to realize Leo Valdez had entered the rooftop.

"Hey, Leo." He waved, without any particular emotion in his chest. Leo looked, if possible, even worse than him. His eyes weren't glowing with mischief like they usually did. His hands hung limply by his sides. He held a slumped posture of a defeated man.

"I'll just go."

"Nah, its fine."

He reluctantly took a seat beside Percy.

They sat in awkward silence, till Percy finally decided to raise his voice, " Are you all right Leo?"

He looked surprised.

"I'm fine.'

Percy gave him a look.

Leo seemed to struggle for words for the first time in his life. "How are your parents, Percy?"

A strange question right out of the blue. And a question which made Percy so uncomfortable,he thought it would've been better to jump from the roof than answer it.

"Dad if fine." He nearly restrained the bitterness in his voice, " My mum, ... she is gone."

"Dead?"

Why was Leo on this topic? "Dead."

'Mine too."

Oh.

"I just...", his voice broke.

Percy had no idea what to do. He just pulled him in his arms, so that Leo would have some assurance that Percy wouldn't see his face.

He held him as the younger boy broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for Leo's OOC'ness. I wanted to change this part, and I did, but ao3 deleted my chapter and I gotta study.


	7. Chapter 7

The stupid knife just won't cut the potatoes. Percy was sick of it. He drove it slowly, he stabbed it like a maniac, but it simply spared the potatoes. Percy would never be a good housewife.

Estelle was sitting on the kitchen counter beside him, watching him struggle and giggling uncontrollably as Percy looked murderously at the knife. Estelle had just finished her homework, and Percy had just done his. It was nearly cried when he finished it.

They were happy.

All right, life had its lows, but they could keep going. Estelle was the strongest girl he ever knew. The one irreplaceable gift his mother gave him before she died, to anchor him to the shores of a normal life. Estelle painted Percy's black life a bright shade of the sun. Even s shade as dark as Gabe couldn't wash it out.

Speaking of Gabe...

He wasn't home yet.

Percy was stunned to hear about Paul. He hadn't expected that Gabe would find out about his dealings with Paul. This was trouble...

XXX

Percy wiped a crumb off Estelle's face with his sleeve. It was almost nine thirty. Gabe was usually back by seven.

_Why do I care?_

Estelle bounded up and down her chair.

" Tasty!"

He smiled. "Well, I made it. You want some more?"

She frowned and made a circle around her stomach. "Tummy full."

"That's good. You should eat more if you want to grow."

'I growed already.' She tilted her head sideways.

_SLAM._

Percy turned abruptly.

Gabe was panting behind them, shaking violently. His face was red and hair was tousled. Eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. He was shaking with anger. The bottle in his hand was empty.

Percy froze, spoon in hand. His body refused to cooperate.

_Move, Dammit!_

"Estelle, protocol."

She got off the chair, trembling harshly.

A bottle landed right next to her feet.

_Shit._

_NotEstelleLeaveheroutofthis._

"Nobody moves."


	8. Chapter 8

"Nobody moves."

Percy was shaking even worse than Gabe. Gabe was paying attention to Estelle, which was bad.

She was frozen too, looking wide eyed at the shards of glass at her feet.

Gabe stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"So, brat." He spoke, quietly, dropping the temperature of the room. He slowly took a seat on the couch and lit up a cigarette. Smoke began to rise elegantly curling in the air.

"You have the gall to lie to me now?"

Percy's couldn't breathe. Estelle was still standing behind him, shivering.

"I heard about the real amount money your uncle has been sending up here." He sneered. He was livid.

He coughed loudly, and gestured Percy to come closer.

_No. Not with Estelle here, please no..._

"Do you want me to get up?!"

Percy flinched. There was no other option now. Maybe he could manage to get Gabe's attention away from Estelle.

"Estelle, don't move."

He began to move forward.

Gabe looked at him, bloodshot eyes boring through him. He blew smoke right in his face.

"Lying brats ought to be punished, don't ya think?"

If he was paying attention to him, maybe Estelle could go back to her room.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, YOU DAMNED BRAT!" Gabe yelled and thrust his cigarette right into Percy's hand.

Percy screamed.

He scoffed and pulled it back. Percy curled into himself, clutching his hand and panting. He could hear Estelle sobbing behind him. Gabe yanked him by his shirt threw him across the room.

Percy groaned, trying to cradle his burnt hand, and trying to avoid Estelle's eyes.

Gabe stood up and threw his cigarette. It sparked and died.

" Brats like you need a beating."

Percy signaled Estelle to move, desperation showing in his face.

"Oh no, no." Gabe said, smirking," I think the girl should stay tonight." He turned to Estelle. "Brats should know how they will be punished if they act like they know everything. If you move, I'll snap this boy into two."

He picked Percy up by his neck with one arm, and punched him in the chest, with brute force.

Percy gasped in pain.

He went for the same spot again and again, and then threw Percy across the floor again, landing him at Estelle's feet.

"I am fine." He attempted a smile, for Estelle's sake.

Gabe stepped on his chest. "Say that again."

He lifted Percy by his hair. "I SAID, SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Percy landed against the kitchen counter, and a sharp cut opened up on his forehead, bleeding freely.

"Please stop!" Estelle whispered, horrified.

Gabe picked up the knife from the counter top.

Percy's eyes widened.

"Leave brother alone! Please!"

Gabe let out a guttural cry and drove it right in his shoulder.

"Stop!" Estelle ran up the Gabe, trying to pull Gabe away from Percy, but no avail. He pushed her aside as if she was weightless. She yelped in pain.

"Leave her out of this!"

Percy staggered to his feet, looking at Gabe right in the eyes. "She has done nothing. Please..." All the adrenaline began to leak out of him. He fell back to his knees. "Please..."

Gabe smirked and backed off. He knelt at the corner of the room and picked up Estelle jumping rope.

"From now on, if you lie, I will cut your tongue."

"Yes sir."

He closed in on Percy and began to tie his hands. Percy was already in a state of delirium, he din't protest. Estelle was still on the floor, lip was cut and bleeding. Her eyes were closed.

The world was spinning. Percy didn't move as Gabe tied his legs by his belt.

"If you are obedient, I'll ease up on that bundle of shit." He spat, pointing at Estelle. Percy growled in shoulder was burning with pain.

Gabe went and opened up a can of beer and took a swig.

Percy began to crawl to Estelle.

"You know that damn Blofis struggled more than you. Spat right in my face.

Percy ignored him.

"'Percy is a good boy.' 'He's better than you.'..Blah, blah.." Gabe began to laugh. He turned to Percy.

"Where are you going?"

He got up and keeled right next to him.

"Funny little thing you are."

Percy pursed his lips, not wanting to speak. Gabe reeked of smoke and alcohol.

"Maybe this will help you speak."

Gabe clawed Percy's jaw open and began to pour the beer into his mouth. Percy began to stutter, struggling against his bonds and trying to close his mouth. He spluttered and spat, until it was too much and he gulped a large amount of it.

"There. Now your head's a bit clearer."

Tears were falling freely. Percy had never felt such humiliation in his life. He gagged and retched, which earned him a tight slap.

"I gave you a treat, be happy for it."

He smashed Percy's head into the wall and Percy embraced the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_Percy was drowning. His reality was water and it was choking him. He yearned for the sky above, but everyone wanted him to stay underwater. He was tired and it was breaking him, the deep blue waves washing over his face as he struggled to make it out._

_He couldn't._

_He wouldn't drown either._

_Life on the line of water, tantalizing, excruciating._

_Ocean with no end._

_He neither belonged in the water, nor could reach the sky._

* * *

"Aye, brat."

...

"Wake up, you little shit."

Percy blinked , burning in the cold. He was in the bathtub, vintage white smeared with blood. A face hovered over him, eyes brutal and hateful.

It was not Gabe.

At moments like this, Percy always panicked .Gabe hated him and was powerful, but he, as Percy had labelled him, possessed no human intelligence. This made him less this man didn't look dumb. Nor was he weak.

Percy had met him.

The policeman who had ratted Percy to Gabe when he had tried to report him. He had innocently walked right into his arms and the consequences stayed with him. Percy always wondered what came from being Gabe's friend, but he guessed it was something about money from the bets. Friends with benefits. How that guy was in the police troops, Percy failed to understand.

He backed away, as much as he could in the small bathtub, and winced in pain. His head was swirling.

But no blood.

He looked at his chest.

His shirt was gone, replaced with messy bandages. The deepest wounds were bandaged, while some were left open, an ugly canvas of blood, bruises and brutality.

He made the effort to look at the man.

"You..."

"We can't have you dying, or it'll be trouble for me. Gabe managed to mention this incident to me."

"So you are a thing now?"

"If you wanted me to get rid of your tongue, you should've told me earlier."

Percy managed to bite back a retort.

The dizziness came back as a punch to the gut. Percy faced upwards and blinked again.

"Guess I'll leave now. Oh and also," He spat with a chuckle, "Clean up the mess before he comes back."

The first thing Percy would've done would have been to remove the guys head.

Wait.

"Where's Estelle?!"

"So that's the bitch's name."

"Tell me!" Percy raised himself with one arm.

"She made a fuss."

"Where is she?" Percy asked with a desperate solidness to his voice.

The man smiled maliciously, " Gabe said she was in the room."

Percy fell back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have this feeling when you post something amazing and then look at it later and find out its trash?
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry I am kinda late. Merry Christmas because I'm late. Don't even bother wishing me back. I had an SST exam the day after Christmas, and we don't celebrate it anyway :( So no gifts.
> 
> Anyway. I am having a really rough time with exams. I disappeared earlier because I had Pre-Pre Board Exams, and the day they finished, we ot the datesheet for the pre board exams which began within two weeks. Before the pre boards could begin though, we got the board exam date sheet.
> 
> *Dead.*
> 
> Board exams basically determine your standing for your career and whatev's, so basically if you score bad, you are a blob on the pressure. One of my neighbours told me that since my neighbour had scored a whopping 95% in her year, I had to score the same.
> 
> DAFUK.
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT.
> 
> JUST HAVE THIS CHAPTER AND ENJOY LIFE.
> 
> IF I DIE, REMEMBER ME.

Nico was sleeping when a huge pile of books dropped next to him.

_'Free country.'_ He thought sluggishly.

He closed his eyes again.

_''Wait. Books do not drop on their own.'_

He got up with a jerk, eyes trying to look focused, "I wasn't sleeping sir!"

That earned a laugh.

Will Solace was standing in front of him, hand on his waist. Nico hadn't paid much attention to him, (he totally had) but he was one of the excellent students of the class. What he wanted with a backbencher, Nico didn't understand. It was almost as if Percy Jackson trying to talk to Annabeth. He hadn't been paying much attention them too.

"The class ended awhile ago."

"Oh." Nico said, rubbing his eyes.

And then a bag dropped next to him.

_'Free country.'_ He thought again.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Nico asked, Solace was plunking his stuff down on his desk, "I am assigned to sit with Leo." Nico explained.

"Yeah, but the teacher said he should sit in the front. Something about yelling 'food' in the middle of the class."

"Oh." Nico scooted a bit so that the other boy could have some space.

"I don't understand though." Will spoke lightly, as if he didn't want his question to be heard but couldn't hold it in either. "How come you get to sleep in his class? I know he has seen you multiple times."

Nico smirked. "I helped him find his lost parrot."

He wasn't proud of the story, but Will's perplexed expression made it worth it.

* * *

Jason had been on the edge for the entire day. His day had started with finding a dead bug on his seat. It was so funny. Haha.

Not!

He had nearly jumped through the roof, but Annabeth managed to calm him down. She had her share of phobias related to bugs, so she didn't tease him, which Jason appreciated.

Unfortunately, Leo witnessed the event, so he came back from the washroom to a drawing of a bug on his seat with a huge cross on it, which said "Leave Superman alone.", written with permanent marker. Though, karma got back at him. He got blamed for Grover's exclamations in the class again. Jason and Annabeth had a good laugh.

Drew had managed to corner him; scared of bugs, how cute!, but Piper came with a make up remover spray, " I read this comic," She said with a ferocious aura around her, " and this guy said that make up remover is the best woman repellant. Wanna test it, Jason?"

"I understood that reference." Jason said, poker faced as Drew retreated, venom in her eyes.

"So a Superman who acts like Captain America." Leo spoke from the seat beside him.

Jason cursed.

"Language." Leo told him.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was having her own share of troubles. Percy was absent again, so Grover was hovering around her.

Jason knew Annabeth was starting to like having Grover around, but she took her time in lowering her guard and letting people befriend her. And Grover genuinely liked hanging around Annabeth. And it showed.

Art projects had been assigned, so she asked Jason if he wanted to go to the lake near Pine street to paint, but he had plans (with Piper). So Annabeth was stressed. She hated art. And Jason and her always did their homework together.

Stressed or not, Annabeth always managed a perfect grade. That was all that mattered. To her mom, anyway, but her mom had never seen her have a breakdown due to work load. Jason had.

* * *

Percy:

He was stupid.

He was numb.

He had let Estelle get hurt.

He had made his way to the room, leaning on the walls and holding his stomach. Each step took effort. The house in which he had grown up terrified him.

Slowly, he made his way to is mother's room, urging his body to go faster. Gabe had lashed out the day his mother had died, and wrecked havoc on her room. She had a small room, with a small bathroom and creaky floorboards. Gabe came raging on the funeral day,with a rod, and simply destroyed his mom's remaining essence he could cherish. The light was broken, The bed was cracked, mattress no longer there. Gabe had tied handcuffs to the bed's leg, and Percy had spent a lot of days there. Gabe would let him out when he needed beer. Other than that, no food, no water and utter thing that scared Percy wasn't the dark but the fact that this was his mother's room. He always kept the key to the room with himself, but the jerk cop had given him the key, in exchange for a favour he would cash in later.

Percy leaned against the door.

"Estelle?" He was scared. So scared.

There was no answer.

Trembling, he opened the door.

Estelle was lying on the floor, blood covering her face. Her hand was cuffed to the bed's leg, and she shivered in the cold. She looked pale and out of it.

"Estelle!"

She flinched when she heard his voice, but hurried to sit up as soon as she saw him, blinking against the light from the hall.

Percy swiftly freed her hand. He couldn't help but be alarmed at her temperature as his hand brushed against his.

He took her in his arms as she sobbed, entire form heaving.

He had failed to protect her.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy could only wish it had been him. Percy took day or half to get back on his feet, but Estelle, on the other hand, looked broken, shaken. Her eyes were red,skin pale. He had never seen her like this. When their mother had died, she was sad, but at least she was _Estelle._

She was sitting up on his bed, a cup of milk in hand, utterly silent. Percy didn't think it was a good choice after the ordeal from experience, but he didn't want to deny her was trying not to remember how Estelle had _flinched_ when he had tried to check her temperature. Her temperature had descended to normal after he had fed her medecine. That didn't scare her. What scared her was the absence of fight she gave to eat the meds.

His voice cracked on the note of the song.

Percy wanted to apologize, but felt it would be too small and insignificant to her.

"Estelle?" He called to her, in a voice softer than his singing. As if he was the one scared. He felt pathetic for doing that, but managed to drone on, " Anything you need?"

She looked at him, turning slightly in his arms, a movement that felt so foreign and lifeless...

"The lake?" She asked uncertainly, as if Percy would refuse it. The lake was precious to them both; it was the calmest place they could ever visit. Percy and Estelle used to spend most of there time playing by the lake when their mother had died.

"Of course." He gave her a watery laugh."As soon as you feel-"

"I want to go now."

He nodded after a pause.

* * *

The lake was like a calm space between the pandemonium of the storm Percy wanted to escape.

Estelle ran from his arms and embraced nature. The lake was in an empty clearing surrounded by a ring of trees, making the location feel special and safe. The sunlight fell gracefully on the blue water, and formed nets of rays under the trees. It was something beautiful, a private memory they shared.

_So why was Annabeth Chase sitting there?_

The grey eyed blonde sat under the shade of one of the trees which formed the ring around the lake. Percy's illusion of safety and privacy shattered like a mirror Gabe had sat on. (He almost laughed when he thought about that, but Gabe COULD do that. You never knew with him.) Annabeth looked as surprised as he was, by the looks of it. Her artfile file fell sideway from her lap as she stood up. Estelle froze in in the middle of her tracks, as she saw her for the first time.

"Annabeth?"

She ran her hand through her hair, something Percy usually did which made him feel warm. " Hi."

Estelle looked uncertainly at her.

"Ah, Estelle, she is Annabeth, one of the people I befriended at school."

"Oh." She said, still looking painfully emotionless, "She's the one you said was smart and pret-"

"Estelle no!"

Annabeth smirked, hand on her waist, and cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh shut up! How come you came by?" He asked, desperately trying to change the subject. He suspected his face was red, too. _Oh for the love of god!_

"Homework." She said, looking at her art file,"We had to paint a natural scene, so I came here."

"Why didn't you just google-"

"Because I wanted to come here too.I like this place." She said, in a somewhat irritated tone. "That's your sister?"

Percy looked at Estelle. She was sitting by the lake, legs moving in the water. She looked lost.

"Yes. Estelle." He spoke lightly, as if afraid of scaring her.

Annabeth looked curiously at his sister, as if considering to greet her. But Estelle looked sick and shell-shocked.

"Well." She sat down, " Imma paint some greenery real quick." Putting her artfile on her lap, she began scanning the lake with the intense gray eyes stare she had. At first, it had scared Percy, but he realised the look was a part of Annabeth.

Estelle looked at her curiously.

"You like painting, Estelle?" Annabeth asked tenderly.

Estelle quickly scrambled behind Percy, holding onto him. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why you have to be sorry?"

Percy looked at his feet.

"You wanna try?" Annabeth asked, picking up a brush and holding it towards Estelle.

"Can I?" She asked Percy, as if he would lock her up if she dared to.

"Of course." He told her, with a small smile, to encourage her. He didn't feel like smiling. He felt like beating a certain man to Percy knew he could not overpower Gabe. He could never do it. And even if he could, the cop friend of his would end him.

He watched as Estelle took the brush and knelt next to Annabeth, who opened a fresh page. Estelle began to paint, scribbling a horrendous mess of green and yellow, but Annabeth just smiled, muttering words of encouragement and took Estelle's hand. She guided it across the page gracefully, and Percy, captivated by the calmness of the scene, watched as the page turned into something radiant and beautiful.

Estelle clapped her hands and laughed, " The lake! Its so pretty!"

Something in the moment confused Percy more than ever. He just stared like an idiot, as Estelle and Annabeth laughed together, like life was amazing. He could never have that effect on Estelle.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked, looking at him, expression puzzled.

"You-" The words died in his throat. He gulped and shook his head.

"You are one kelp-headed person." She said,chuckling.

Estelle looked at them both.

"I think I should leave now...?" Annabeth asked.

"To study?" He spoke, regaining some of his composure,"You should, ya know, take a break sometimes. It was a good-"

He didn't even see it second he was talking, the other second he was on the floor, shoulder bursting with pain.

" You don't know me." She replied, smirking.

That wasn't the point though. Percy's shoulder was on fire. Gritting his teeth, he managed to sit. "Duly noted."

" Good. "

A foreign voice cut through the air.

"Annabeth"

A lithe, elegant looking woman stormed towards them. She wore a black overcoat over black pants, and her hair styled in a neat bun. She looked furious.

"Mom?"

Oh.

"The car is waiting." She spoke in a clipped tone.

"But why-"

"Get in the car."

Annabeth picked up her things and nodded at Percy. "Bye."

Percy simply sat in front of the lady, body tight with pain and looked at the lady standing before him.

"You and I need to talk."

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I gotta be quick. I have board exams coming up, I gotta study, I gotta give the best of my best, because everyone would want to know what my class tenth score is. If its below 90, I am worthless scum. I gotta work hard. I am not going on a haitus, I can't do this, oh no, not to this fic, I love this one, but if I don't update quickly, you have my reason. I love y'all for dealing with my writing for so long , and yep, I know, in my chapters, sometimes half a sentence goes away, bear with it for sometime :(
> 
> About the chapter, this cliffhanger isn't much of a deal, Annabae's mom doesn't wanna talk to Percy about something too dangerous, but yes , their conversation will go in that direction nonetheless. Annabae's mom is gonna be a major gamechanger. And WTF did I just write some romance today?  
Also, the eggroll guy/girl (All I really want is an eggroll, I guess that was your name...) I still have your suggestions in mind, but my story is progressing reaaaal slow :>  
I love you guys :)


	12. Chapter 12

"You and I need to talk."

Percy was past his phase of being intimidated easily. He had seen far worse. But this lady, she was different in some particular nature Percy couldn't comprehend. Her posture clearly indicated; she wasn't angry. This was just her usual self. And that jarred Percy. He wasn't worried about himself. But he felt a small hand tugging at his leg that reminded him of something he had to protect.

He spoke, moving his head a little upwards, to meet her eyes. " That is no way to treat your daughter."

"Funny."

She chuckled as if she genuinely found the idea of treating her daughter well humorous.

"What is so funny in that?"

"No, Perseus," Percy flinched at the sound of his name, "I find it funny that its coming from you."

Percy froze. The thought of attempting to sarcasm out of this situation slithered away. Percy was rooted to the spot with horror, something he was quite familiar with, but yet, his own cowardice surprised him once again. No, it wasn't possible. She couldn't possibly know-

"How do you know Annabeth Chase?" She called her name as if she was talking about an object.

"Surely you would know?" Percy spat back.

"I do know." She was uncomfortably close to his face now, "I am willing to test your honesty."

"What do you want from me?" The question came out as a helpless plea rather than the brave jeer he wanted.

"Good boy. Right to the point." Her silky voice tore Percy to shreds. "I want you to stay away from my daughter."

The serious atmosphere shattered.

"You.." Percy broke into a manic laugh, "You are after my life because-"

"No."

No one was smiling now. Annabeth's mother glared at him, eyes leaking with voluptuous poison, "Perseus Jackson, I know what kind of trouble you bring."

"You don't know wack about me-"

"Samantha Alexandria. Jonathan Gilberts. Kym Douglas."

Percy knew these people. These were his classmates from the previous school. No...not just classmates. They were friends.

"Quite some pickle you landed them into."

Percy simply stood in front of her, eyes wide. He was trembling.

"But we are more interested in your current relations, aren't we? Sally Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Gabe Ugliano."

Why would his hands not stop shaking?

She slipped her hand into her coat pocket. Percy was dimly aware of Estelle shaking him, trying to wake him up from his stupor.

A bundle of photographs landed on his feet. Something no one should've ever seen, no one should've ever known, the evidence lied on his floor. Estelle gasped.

Photographs of Percy lying on the floor, bloodied and bruised, Percy cradling a broken arm, blood on the floor, his floor, his house. Everything he needed to destroy Gabe, right at his feet.

But he couldn't, could he? He had tried, and that hadn't ended well.

He kneeled, watching the horrors of the past days and memories swirled around him, how dare he forget them, how dare he...His head was swirling.

"I can help you, Perseus."

Free, he would be free...He could have a better life...What was stopping him?

"You want something in return." He spoke lightly, words swirling with fear, disbelief...anger. He was trembling with anger.

"Yes. In my field I am the vulture. We clean your past, but you must please our hunger."

He was still on the floor. Looking up to meet her eyes, he found a manic smile greeting him.

"I want you to help me isolate Annabeth."

Something revolting began to swirl in his stomach.

"You...what?!"

"Oh yes. Annabeth is rebellious. She plans on growing up, to ruin my reputation. Annabeth detests me."

"So you want to isolate her?!"

"You don't understand, Perseus. Annabeth is waging a war against me. I must crumple her. If you can't stay away from her, help me."

"But why do you want to-"

"Annabeth is not my blood daughter, Perseus. She has...a bunch of sensitive documents against me. I have no choice but to remove her from my turf."

"She is not a pawn for you to sacrifice!"

"She isn't, Perseus. You are."

He opened his mouth and clamped it shut.

"This evidence against Mr. Ugliano isn't enough. I can help you crush him."

He looked at the photos again.

"You mean...You knew..."

"Perseus, you are not the first child Gabe has enslaved. There was another."

"Was?"  
"I had to save Gabe from the court."

"You-"

"I couldn't leave him."

"You-"

"I loved him."

Monsters do not see why the people are scared of them.

Monsters do not care who they trample.

Monsters dance in other's pain,

And when they see the devil, all they want is him.

"You disgust me."

The chapter ended up being dialogue only. Whoops.

Anyway, my exams get over on 18 March. I will update then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me: Insta: book_bakery (Cuz I made a public account and its fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namaste guys :)
> 
> I'm kinda late to post this chap, so, yah know, sorry. I didn't feel like doing anything after exams. And the exams were done in such conditions: Ambulance in front of the school already. The girl I carpooled with, her father and brother were laughing at me when I wore my mask, but I was like, fuqu. They took our temperature at the gates, gave us sanitizer, and made us sit 1 metre apart while doing the exam. Currently there are 300 cases in my country(During last update there was 1 case in my city and some italians in other cities), and Modi sorta declared a Janata curfew ,so you gotta stay at home. And you know what? The day I gave my exam and came back, the next exams got cancelled! WELL THAT'S FUNNY BECAUSE MY EXAMS ENDED ALREADY! Also, the Hindi exam was a killer. Seriously. Such a long paper, students were crying outside the gates.
> 
> About the virus:We stocked up in supplies. My mother and I are having fun namaste-ing everyone (its funny because its a very formal term,you don't go, namaste pitaji, at least I don't. I go YO POPSICLE!)
> 
> Speaking of Popsicle, I swear, he will be the death of me. Literally, he's mentally unstable (you wouldn't notice it though,) and he is trying to waste our supplies. If he gets infected, he will make sure that we get it too. He is taking no precaution because apparently "Men don't get sick." (All in his words.) He is basically the Gabe in my life.
> 
> So yeah. I am fine.
> 
> Anyway-

To Percy, school was always a better place than home. But today, the halls seemed to suffocate him.

"_I loved him."_

He felt mocked.

Some woman who had never talked to him, came barging and told him she could love the monster that haunted his every step. It was utter mockery. This creature was not lovable. This creature who was a waste of space, this creature...He had someone to love him. Percy almost laughed bitterly. Gabe had connections, he had comfort, he had a person to love him. Estelle, who was an innocent child who couldn't even understand suh things, had a brother who could not even protect her.

How did he do it?

Then again, his mother had married Gabe.

People could love monsters.

How?

Why?

Percy knew Annabeth's mother wouldn't crush Gabe, now that he _knew ,_ she would simply remove Percy from the equation and secure Gabe. But could he be that selfish and harm Annabeth?

There was no question, he wouldn't.

But wouldn't it be unfair for Estelle.

"Well, you looked occupied."

It was Jason. He standing in front of him, looking at him curiously.

"Are you all right? You look like you could use some sleep." He said, kindly. Percy noted Jason had such a brotherly aura around him: something that made him feel safe around him. He doubted he ever gave this feeling to Estelle.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, sorry, what?"

'Are you all right?" He looked worried now.

"Yeah." Percy grinned. It felt painful on his face, facial muscles groaning.

Jason looked at him doubtfully,"If anything's bothering you, you can always rely on me." With that, Jason gave him a smile, and suddenly Percy felt he could actually rely on Jason to help him.

They walked to class together.

* * *

Annabae's POV

Annabeth was worried. A lot.

Her mom had simply ruined a perfect moment. The problem was Annabeth knew why.

She had hidden the documents, but she knew that her mom knew already. The servant had blabbed to her. Of course.

But why approach Percy?

Unless...

* * *

_Annabeth had spent a total of forty miserable minutes in the spider cage. ' It would help.' Her mom had said, before getting the room constructed. Surely, in a rich household, a cowardly girl couldn't be accepted. The room had a glass floor, but below the glass, a horde of spiders were let in when she entered the room. She had started to improve her timing, though._

_Her mother, on the other hand, had started acting fishy. Barely ate. Barely talked. Often lost her composure._

_And that day, Annabeth made the mistake of overhearing her._

_"Get this sent to him."_

_Curious, Annabeth peered, safe behind the wall._

_Her mother had already gone. A servant was standing, looking scared, in her hand, a letter._

_"Julia? What is that?"_

_Julia looked horrified. "Little miss, you cannot be here!"_

_"But I wanna see that!"_

_"No little one, go to sleep."_

_"Annabeth pouted._

_"Okay."_

_But she snatched the envelope and ran, and locked herself in the closet._

_"Little miss!"_

_But it was too late. Annabeth was laughing at her success and cut open the envelope._

_And stared._

_"Hope you are okay._

_Gabe, you idiot, what did you do to the child? I specifically remember telling you not to do anything extreme to the child! Don't worry, mistakes happen. I will help you. I have friends in high places, and they can get yo out of this mess; someone else can be put to blame of course. I won't let anything happen to you. You can rely on me._

_Just let the storm pass._

_I am sending you a document that will act as your ticket away from this murder case, the boy will be forgotten. You can just show that to the police._

_I am hoping this proves my worth to you. Even if I played a part in this fault, I hope you will change._

_-Chase."_

_There was another letter in the envelope, asking the cops to pardon the man with her mother's signature._

_Annabeth sat in the closet, unable to move out of stupor._

Was Percy Jackson connected to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to sew the plot together, :
> 
> Anyway, my sentences are still getting butchered. I dunno why. When I save my document, half the sentences go.


	14. Chapter 14

It was deja-vu.

One more confrontation he didn't want. The same repulsive feeling in his chest, squeezing his heart, telling him to get out.

**Earlier that day, ya know -**

Percy had went out of his way to avoid Annabeth the next day, a decision he didn't like, because he had so blatantly refused to isolate her, trying to preserve the fake bubble of dignity he had, and the next day he was doing the very thing he had refused to do. He hated it, but one look at Annabeth and he knew he couldn't. She looked like she had more questions than he did. Honestly, Percy understood nothing about his situation.

He just wanted a peaceful school life and apparently the universe was against it.

Even if he had the courage to talk to her, what would he say?

So, like the coward Percy was, he kept his head low and focused on his studies.

He actually maintained it, till recess.

* * *

Grover and Leo had pulled him towards the seats. He was holding his food, and unable to resist, complied, until he remembered who he ate lunch with.

Annabeth and Jason glared at him, their determined gazes standing out in the cheerful hall.

"Wait-" He began, but he gulped down his words when the duo stood up. Annabeth, he understood would be suspicious about him, but Jason, he didn't understand why Jason was on his case. Had Annabeth told him? Percy's gut told him no. But Jason's expression contradicted it.

"Hey guys, could we borrow Percy for a moment?" Annabeth asked, smiling uneasily at the boys.

"Ooh, Percy what did you do?" Leo quipped, but let him go. Grover gave him a genuine smile, and suddenly Percy felt better. He needed to stop being so pessimistic.

* * *

**Present:**

The were standing behind the school building, which was a spot usually occupied by people that skipped classes, but during recess, it was usually empty.

And suddenly a familiar dread settled in his heart.

Jason and Annabeth had called Percy to an empty spot, away from peering eyes, after Annabeth's mother had turned out to be a freak. Annabeth was strong and smart, and he daresay Jason was too. They looked hostile and menacing to him.

Cornered.

He was cornered.

Percy felt his lungs grow smaller.

"Why did you guys call me here?"

He had just met these people. Stupid. It was stupid. He had trusted these people withing days. Why was he sweating so hard?  
"Annabeth told me that her mother met you yesterday." Jason began, "And with the other details she supplied, we would like to confirm some details about you."

His heart was racing. _Why was he dizzy? Cornered. Alone, where no one could see hm._

_"I'll burn you alive..."_

_Stop._

His chest burned.

"We just need to know your relation with Gabe Ugliano." Jason stated sternly.

With that, he lost control.

They knew.

They knew.

Embarassing, weak,coward-

_Stop._

Wishes. Empty wishes. Empty promises.

_Stop, please._

He couldn't breathe.

Why them?

_Old screams, his screams, competing with each other to tear him apart as he kept screaming-_

_STOP!_

"You..." He gasped, and his words failed him. Percy didn't know what to feel, but at the moment he just felt lost. Confused. _What should I do? They know._

_Maybe they'll help Estelle._

_Maybe they'll blackmail me._

_Against what, though?_

_Tell everyone, see if I care._

_What about Estelle?_

He covered his ears with his hands, trying to block his mind from talking to him but it ravaged him anyway. Percy was losing all sense of what was happening.

"Percy?" Someone asked gently.

_No, stop. I can't breathe, I can't-_

He was on his knees, panting harshly, when he opened his eyes. The world had stopped spinning, but it was upturned nevertheless. Annabeth and Jason was crouched in front of him,_ why?,_ talking to him, but he couldn't hear. He was finally drowning. Drowning in his mind.

_What about Estelle?_

Stop.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, tenderly, once again.

He looked at her, sweat pouring down his body, which was burning in agony as he drowned.

"Breathe slowly, Percy."

_Why? He wanted to drown. Why hold on?_

_What about Estelle?_

He breathed, following Annabeth as she counted for him, as Jason rubbed circles behind his back. He tried to blink his tears away,_(when had he started crying?)_ as his heart rate returned to normal,bit by bit, and embarrassment took panic's place.

"I..." He began, at a loss of words for the umpteenth time of the day.

"I..I'm sorry if I triggered you." Annabeth said, guilt riddling her face, "I was being too hasty-"

"I'm sorry too Percy." Jason stated, "If I came off as a threat. I am just worried about Annabeth We just think-"

"Please leave me alone."

"Percy...?" Annabeth asked.

"Please."

"But what about-"

"Stop. Please. We will discuss this, but not now, not now, please stop." He hated it. He was being weak, he had barely reined his panic, and it was starting to resurface anyway. He was scared. Terrified. He couldn't even think straight, what harm would there be if he just told them-

Gabe's face jumped in his mind, his reaction after he had went to the police.

He shakily stood up and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I wanted to update quickly cuz, ya know, quarantine, but my father enrolled me in coaching classes, and I am already behind syllabus, studying for subjects I don't even know I'll get, cuz the class tenth results aren't out. And looking at the coronavirus situation, I doubt they will be out soon. And my father is a difficult person to handle. He says I should study atleast 10-15 hours a day if I want to go to IIT, but the next day, starts drilling this shit in my mind- "Doctor is a job for women, engineer is a job for men, women should do teaching so that they can look after kids and whatnot. We had an argument, basically where I basically called him on his bullcrap and I am gonna look after my family not somebody else. And cuz we had an argument and I basically told him I don't trust him, I think he'll try to pull something.
> 
> Idk.
> 
> Anyway, no, Annabae and Jason are not villain's in my story. I actually erased their entire chat I had written weeks before, cuz I had a writer's block. But I'll rewrite it,better this time :)
> 
> Also; yes, I googled symptoms of a panic attack.


	15. Yikes Okay I can explain

So a haitus.  
HEAR ME OUT!  
I talked about this on ffn, but I realised I didn't say anything on this site, basically, too much homework and pressure with my new classes (But hey, I got my stream!) So I decided to take a haitus atleast till 29 May MINIMUM. Plus, I have a writer's block. Two weeks since class and I alrady have a shit ton of homework piled up.  
I am not abandoning this story, just a teensy bit haitus.  
I'm not coming back until 29th atleast, cuz summer break is RUMORED to start from 29, but if I get too much homework, I may have to shift the date.  
Sorry :(


	16. Backtrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M alive. Kinda. woooooo.  
Huh.  
I reallyyyyy wannnaaa sleeeppp. Class eleventh is tough man. To be exact "Jeevan ka majak bana ke rakha h school walo ne."  
:/

Percy ended up being on the edge all day. He didn't know why, but after talking with Jason and Annabeth, he felt frantic and homesick. The need to feel safe. He had been cornered, had been vulnerable, and he hated every part of it. He had ended up as nervous and irritable, and he knew Annabeth and Jason were keeping their eyes on him.

He hated it.

Percy had been dealing with Gabe. He was suffering at his hands, but he was content with keeping Estelle safe. But now for some unspoken reason, people wanted to use him because of his circumstance or just extract details.

And he was _tired _of it all.

Things were complicated. Percy hated Gabe. He wanted out. But he had tried. God knows how many times. At the end he had given up any hope of escaping his hellhole.

"_You're her elder brother, Percy."_

He was so tired.

_"Protect her."_

His burden wasn't getting any lighter. All he could do was try to move forward no matter what, but sometimes he wished people would just leave him _alone._

_I can't complain. Its not gonna make anything easier._

* * *

"Percy..."

Grey eyes sought the frantic sea green ones. Annabeth looked tentative, nervous, but more determined than ever.

Percy felt like curling up on the pavement and falling asleep right over there.

The free period meant chaos. Percy's nerves were already frayed, and the added cacophony didn't help. He placed his elbow on his desk, clenched his fist, and leaned with his forehead against his palm, trying to keep his cool. He still didn't understand what had happened during lunch, but it had messed him up.

_They were only talking about him, I am overreacting._

_Many people out there endure worse._

"Percy are you okay?" Grover asked gently. Grover. Percy could trust him, right?

After the break time incident, he couldn't be so sure anymore.

Grover looked at Annabeth. "Did anything happen between-"

"Grover can I talk to him? Privately?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Okay, but atleast tell me-"

"Grover please stay." Percy's lips moved before he could stop them. He hated this feeling, he hated his circumstance, but he felt like if Grover left him alone with Annabeth, something would happen. Something bad.

_"I want you to help me isolate Annabeth."_

_"_What the hell happened?" Grover asked, standing up. He was usually nervous and meek, but at his request, he was standing against Annabeth, sheilding Percy from the intense gray eyes.

"Percy I just wanted to apologise..."

"There's nothing to apologise for." There. He tried for a comforting smile, but he knew it looked fake.

Annabeth looked at her feet. Percy couldn't have comprehended her expression even if he had wanted to.

"Jason wants to say sorry too. But we didn't want to crowd you again." She said tenderly. Grover slid back to his seat after she took the empty seat ahead of his, eyes focussed on Percy now.

"I wanted to discuss this in private, but..." She bit her lip, looking at Grover.

"I am staying with him." Grover said, strangely confident, "I dont know what happened, but if Percy wants me here... What happened, Annabeth?"

"Well, its about my mother. And... that person..." She looked nervously at Percy again, trying to make sure she hadn't triggered him again.

"Percy, I think my mother is involved in something suspicious."

Percy finally looked at her. "I know."

"You know about the letter?"

"I know that you have some dirt on her. I know she hates you and I know she's trying to harm you but why-"

"That man is involved. Somehow he is. And I just want to know who he is to you."

"He's my stepfather." Percy spat, his body on fire, "You got what you wanted?"

"Yes, but-"

"I-" Percy inhaled sharply, "If we are talking about it, lets do it some other day."

Grover looked at him, clearly worried.

"You don't understand Percy. I am in trouble. I need to know-"

"I cant-"

"I understand I triggered you, but I need to know whether you are involved but I _don't think you are being entirely truthful!"_

The class went silent. Everyone was suddenly looking at them, and Percy felt himself suffocate again. Leo was the first one to speak.

"You guys having a brawl? Why wasn't I invited-" Jason shook his head, _Not now._

"Do you even know," Annabeth continued, and now she looked like she was hyperventilating too, " How much I have to endure? Not everything is about you Percy!"

She wiped her eyes angrily before realising she was causing a scene. Grover was staring at her guiltily. Leo didn't utter a word.

Annabeth staggered backwards and ran full tilt out of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fix everything I promise, but I think imma sleep now. Online classes have totally messed up my eyes and my brain freakin hurt.
> 
> Next update, Idk when. I have a lot of work to do :/ But I wanna update soon cuz the next few chapters are the ones where I plan to-
> 
> Imma sleep. M sleepy.


	17. Confront and Repent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyoooo!
> 
> I survived. Umm, the vacation. Classes are about to resume. Boo tired of chemistry. Bohr bores me out . (My friends started calling me Boo. Kinda like it XD) 
> 
> I am totally not trying to hold down a Bnha fic.
> 
> AND OH SHIT GUYS THE BOARD EXAMS RESULTS ARE GONNA BE OUT SOON LIKE OH DAMSSSSS-

**Chapter Idunnowhichnumber**

At times like this, Percy really appreciated a friend like Grover. No matter how timid and shy, Grover stood for him and remained there till the bell rang.

“Just exactly what happened between you too? I still don’t get it.” Grover asked, looking scared as he did so. Percy knew Grover was trying not to pressurize him. But Percy was already nervous, in a class full of students muttering and whispering and pointing at him. Annabeth hadn’t exactly been quiet during their little spat.

It wasn’t a spat.

It was more like an accumulation of stress bursting on the wrong person. Percy could understand that. No matter how blunt Annabeth had been, he understood her. Annabeth was under too much stress too, just like him. Criticizing her would be hypocrisy.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Percy stated, hoping Grover would leave it alone.

“I respect that.” Grover told him, “But you have helped me a lot in a very short time, Percy.” He looked at his feet and smiled, eyes radiating with a beautiful shade of brown, “If you need any help from me, I will be there for you.”

Percy stared at him.

How exactly had  _ he  _ helped  _ Grover? _

Grover took in the tense silence.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I mean, I know I can’t do much, but I meant-”

“Thanks, G-man.” Percy smiled at him, genuinely. 

Grover returned it with equal warmth.

XXX 

His mood evaporated quickly, though. Annabeth’s mother stood in front of the school gates, glaring at him.

_ Amazing. My life’s amazing. _

“Perseus.”

The students were roaming around the school building in swarms, smiling, chatting, arguing; enjoying whatever youth brought them, totally unaware of the malice in the air.

Grover looked at him, chest puffed, “ Does she need busting?”

Percy laughed nervously, “ God I hope so -” And abruptly clamped his mouth shut, grasping Grover tightly, who was already trying to march upto her.

“Hey I didn’t mean you could do it-”

“You can trust me Percy!”

“Oh gods no G-man-”

“I will kick her snobby-”

“I WAS KIDDING! I WAS KIDDING!”

“-Arm! Umm, what?”

“I was kidding.” Percy panted, holding onto Grover as if he was his lifeline.

“Oh.” Grover turned beetroot red.

“I really appreciate the gesture, G-man.”

He nodded.

The woman walked upto the two struggling boys, cruel face twisted in a twisted smile.

“Grover Underwood. You look…”

She struggled for words, twisted smirk flickering.

“You better leave him alone.” Percy spat harshly.

The smile disappeared altogether.

“Alright. Leave us alone, boy.”

“Percy, do you want me to go?” Grover asked. Percy gawked. There was no way Grover wasn’t scared of the woman, but he was willing to stay for him.

“Thanks G-man.” He smiled, “But I can handle her.”

Grover didn’t take it harshly, fortunately. He nodded and turned away, towards the gates.

“Now, why are you here?” Percy said, venom dripping from his words.

_ Strange. Last time I was shaking in front of her. _

“Did you consider my offer?”

“Your bullshit plan against your own daughter, right?”

“Watch your tongue, boy.”

Percy laughed. It was an emotionless laugh, one that Percy had never heard from his lips before.

_ What is happening to me today? _

_ “ _ I refuse your offer.” He spoke, glaring at her.

“Boy, you should-”

“You are the one that needs to see things clearly!” 

Another shouting match. The swarms of students around them stopped, but two men appeared behind the woman, and cracked their necks. The message was clear. 

“I offered you security, Perseus. I offered safety for your sister, a better future-”

“You offered to join hands with you, to betray your own daughter!”

“Annabeth is at fault for this!”

Percy was trembling again. But not from fear. He was  _ fuming. _

“You could love a monster, but couldn’t love your own daughter. You could protect that idiot, even at the cost of other people’s suffering! You have the  _ gall  _ to tell  _ me-” _

“Then what do I do? What do I do, Perseus?” 

She sounded tired. Percy’s anger dissipated in a second.

“Mom?” 

Annabeth was standing behind them, eyes red rimmed and swollen.

_ I did this. _

Her tone morphed from confusion to anger, “Why are you here?”

“Get in the car.”

“Like hell-”

“I SAID, GET IN THE CAR, ANNABETH.”

The crowd around them stilled again. The guards did nothing, clearly at a loss after seeing their mistress losing her composure.

Annabeth scowled, but walked towards the gate, sparing no glance at Percy.

“Perseus, I would still like if you tried to reconsider-”

“ I will not be a part of this.”

Percy wanted to. Desperately. He didn’t want to go back home, back to  _ him. _

“Boy, surely you can’t-”

“I can’t possibly be unreasonable enough to join hands with _you.”_ He spat the word with disgust, voice quivering with anger ,” You asked me what to do. Leave Annabeth alone. Stop protecting Gabe. Be a decent human being for once!”

“Even if I leave Gabe, Annabeth will destroy me.”

“Then surrender. Repent. Prove your worth.”

She smiled, but it was a tired smile. She looked broken and exhausted. She had denied his offer with the smile.

Percy walked past her, towards the gates.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here this goes.


	18. To grasp it, just this once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. GUYS. GUYS. OHMYLORDSTHERESULTSCAMEOUT TODAYPLEASEHELPME!
> 
> I HAVE BEEN SCREAMING FOR HOURS. WOHOOOOOJIPIIIEEEEEEEIAHADKLHFDKHFVKPFDVPHFVFVFIDONTKNOWHATTOSAY
> 
> I mean, I was on a call with my friends when we started checking the results, and then all the sites are crashed, and then one of my friends starts sobbing from the sheer pressure of it, and all the relatives are calling and then one of my friends gets her result and she SCREAMS and goes on mute and the other girl is still sobbing and on the other hand my father has my result and he's in his office and doesn't send me the result before calculating my percentage and I am screaming at him on the phone-
> 
> But I got 89.4% :D It's not amazing,but its not bad either Imeanicouldhearthedisappointmentinfather'svoicebutwhocaresXD So me happy XD BUT THESE RELATIVES KEEP CALLING. I DON'T EVEN GET THESE MANY CALLS ON MY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> But my brain is refusing to function right now, I can't study, can't sleep, so I decided to write :/
> 
> Oh and about the slow updates, I don't like dragging a story around for a year too :( but there are too much work and 8+ hours of screentime daily isn't exactly helping my headaches. But imma try hard to be fast with my updates: DDDD

"Jason. I am going to his house."

Jason spat his coffee. He stared at the sleek black phone in his hand.

_Annabeth, _The caller Id read.

Jason had been trying to push down his guilt the entire day. He had let Annabeth handle the situation alone, he had taken the backseat while things went to hell. He had seen Annabeth crying as she had walked out of the classroom, and had watched how Percy's face swirl with a dozen of emotions, but none of them looked like deceit.

_He doesn't look like..._

So far, he had managed to form a neutral perspective of things: Annabeth wasn't wrong. She was hurt and stressed. But she was jumping to conclusions and acting harshly and that was wrong. Percy was associated with Gabe Ugliano. That was what Annabeth had told him. But that didn't necessarily mean...

And the episode he had at lunchtime.

Needless to say, Jason felt like he had overstepped a boundary.

This was bullying? What was this? What had he done? Cornered a classmate to the point he couldn't breathe? Or the classmate was just used to hiding behind a harmless facade?

"Annabeth, what?!"

"I said I am going to his house. I can't stand this. He is hiding information-"

"You clearly saw how uncomfortable he was," Jason whispered, smiling at his mother who ruffled his hair as she went by. He was Annabeth's friend. He was supposed to support her.

But not blindly. As a friend, Jason needed to tell her where she was going wrong.

This was an invasion of privacy. A breach of trust.

"Annabeth I understand you are in a bad position-"

"I know that, Jason."

"Than why? He told you he would tell you when he felt better. And I know you can tell he was having a panic attack."

"How do we know he was not faking it."

There. Jason's very own doubt, used against him.

"Jason, even if he's not an accomplice. Even if he's not who we think he is," Annabeth spoke lightly. Jason wiped his glasses, blinded from the coffee's steam.

"...If he's associated with Gabe, how do we know he's not in trouble?"

* * *

Gabe was lying on the sofa, face flushed red. Estelle tugged at Percy's pants as Gabe groaned.

Percy stood in his own house, but not quite there. He had walked to Estelle's school and picked her up almost mechanically. Estelle had been talking to him and he had hummed along, but her voice fell on deaf ears. Percy's mind was still stuck in school, on the seat where he was sitting as Annabeth had broken down.

Her voice was the one that still rang in his ears.

But the sight before him brought him back.

Gabe was lying on the sofa.

Looking flushed.

Groaning.

Looking quite...

Percy put a trembling hand on his forehead.

...sick.

* * *

"I still don't think this is right, Annabeth."

"You can back out."

"I won't leave you alone." Jason sipped his coffee, "How are we planning to do this?"

" We will follow him home, tomorrow. If he doesn't show up, I can arrange for his address."

"Friends in high places?"

"Contacts in high places." Annabeth sounded bitter.

"We will just read the atmosphere and try to find out what Gabe and Percy's deal is. Then we will leave."

Jason could've picked seven different faults from this plan, but he knew Annabeth wouldn't stop now. Not before she reached the bottom of this.

* * *

_What should I do?_

_Wait._

_This is a chance, isn't it?_

_He's at his weakest._

"Percy?"

Estelle had placed her small hand on Gabe's cheek, bravely ignoring his explicit groan to stay away from him, fingers making contact with Percy's on his forehead.

"He's warm, Percy."

"I know."

_The opportunity is right in my hand._

* * *

_"This will not be easy" Jason mused._

* * *

_Annabeth dialled a number on her phone. Finding Percy's address would not be tough._

* * *

_"But I need to take this risk."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done.
> 
> I am sorry if: The chapter is small, the updates are slow, the writing quality is bad, the plot is messed up.
> 
> :/
> 
> Woohooo immaaa hibernateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-


	19. The kindness that costed

"Estelle pack anything you need, but only the bare minimum," Percy ordered, voice quavering. Every part of his brain that had sense was telling him to quietly go to his room and hide with Estelle. This was not part of their protocol. This was a risk. A big risk that Percy had taken before, and was not willing to take again.

He decided to ignore it and focus on raiding the refrigerator. He didn't know what was going to happen, where they were going to end up, or if they were going to end up anywhere. For all his confidence he displayed to Estelle, Percy had no plan. Where would they go? To Paul? What if he got caught again?

Gabe groaned again, loud and sick, " B-beer-"

Percy winced and moved towards the bathroom, duffel on his shoulder. The cop who had treated Percy earlier, he had left a first aid kit. Better to be safe than sorry.

The bathroom still smelled of blood.

Percy snatched the kit from the floor.

_Why won't my hands stop trembling?_

He made his way back to Gabe. Estelle stood over there, her school bag on her shoulders. They had taken their school books, and the other first aid kit they had in their room.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to leave him?"

Something about Estelle's eyes screamed that she opposed this, and Percy's fears and concerns collided with each other.

"Yes."

She looked at him ,"But isn't he sick?"

Oh no.

"S-shouldn't we help him?"

Estelle was a kid. She saw monsters and was scared of them, but the venom she took in daily hadn't corrupted the childish innocence she held. One part of Percy wanted to preserve it, to protect it from everything else, but one part of him knew it was impractical.

"Estelle," He kneeled in front of her. His hands kept on trembling and his voice shook more than it should've.

I'm scared.

"We have a chance, Estelle. This small chance. And it can be snatched from our grasp very quickly. We have to take it."

"But we c-can at least leave him some food?"

Percy nodded without any hesitation. They didn't have excess food, but if it helped Estelle….

He took out a bunch of eatables and placed them on Gabe's side. A vindictive part of him wanted to spit on his face.

Estelle ran towards the kitchen and came back with a wet rag.

"Estelle?"

"I-I'm sorry."

Nonono. He didn't want to scare her.

Percy took the rag from her and placed it on his forehead.

A warm, feverish hand grasped his wrist tightly.

XXX

"Annabeth. I heard you used one of my contacts to find Perseus Jackson's details."

And Annabeth's heart fell into her stomach.

"What is it to_ you_?" She made her tone as voluptuous as she could.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing I do is of your concern!"

Her mother sighed. " Annabeth you should stay out of this-"

"Bullshit."

She walked past her, towards the gates of their house, towards Jason's house.

XXX

Percy fell on the floor with shock plastered over his face. Somewhere in his mind, he registered Estelle screaming.

Stupid. It was stupid.

He raised himself on one elbow, duffel digging into his back and looked at Gabe. His face was beet red, and the rag had fallen to the floor. He tried to stand up, but fell back to the sofa. His other hand had managed to clutch Estelle's wrist in what he could see was a bruising grip.

StupidStupidStupid-

"So." Gabe started, and his voice was gruff and cracked. " You running away boy?"

Percy clambered to his feet.

Estelle sobbed against Gabe, trembling. She made weak attempts to get away, but she was terrified.

"A….ANSWER ME!" His voice was slurred.

"I-I"

"P-Percy, I'm so sorry!"

"Estelle run-"

Gabe took one of his beer bottles lying near him and smashed it against the floor. He grabbed Estelle's hair and held her face above the shards of glass Estelle sobbed harder.

"NO!"

Gabe groaned again.

"Can't have a damned peaceful day in this house-"

He glared at Percy, eyes bloodshot.

"Bring me my phone boy, or I'll shove this useless sister of yours into the floor."

The shards shone with repulsive liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXAMS ARE COMING AGAIN, SHEYYTYTTTTTTTT!
> 
> Note: I never know when I can update, I'M SORRY OKAY.
> 
> -This fic is about to end in a few chapters. Idk how many.
> 
> -The next few chapters might be too gruesome. Imma add trigger warnings. The entire point of the story is violence, but still. There will be ..ummm... some things happening later.


	20. Abandon Hope

They had lost their chance.

They had caught Gabe in a vulnerable state. They had the supplies. The door was _right there._

_And they had lost their chance._

Lost a chance for freedom, lost a chance for a better life. All they had done was aggravate their situation.

Gabe had called his buddy cop.

And Percy abandoned all hope. It is one thing to try to run away, shy away from a confrontation, to hope the future would look a little brighter, but all that went away after the call. The cop wasn't someone Percy could ignore. Wasn't someone he could confront. He was the monster with brains, the variable Percy could never judge, He wasn't on his side, and it was obvious, at least to Percy, after years of watching his interactions with Gabe, that he wasn't loyal to Gabe either.

Then why...?

And more importantly, what could they do now?

With Estelle centimeters away from the glinting shards and Gabe's bloodshot eyes dissecting him, Percy found himself unable to move. Gabe was substantially weaker now, vulnerable, but Percy didn't _dare._

"Clever, aren't you, brat?" Gabe began, voice horribly raspy and slurred, barely comprehensible, "Running away again."

His eyes shone with fever and malice.

"Even after..." He trailed off, and wiped his face with his hand, holding Estelle firmly by the other," The last punishment."

Percy fought off an urge to whimper.

"Frankly, I am sick of y-you, boy."

_Yeah, its mutual._

"Living under my roof, leeching off my money..."

_Whose money?_

_"_And then this bitch."

Percy took a step forward. "Leave her out of this-"

Gabe turned Estelle's face and pushed it in the shard.

_Estelle screamed. _Percy was pretty sure he did too. He took a step back and raised his hands in the air. _Calmdown she'sbleeding calmdown shescrying calmdown shescallingforyou-_

_"_I don't do empty threats boy." Gabe sneered, voice faltering at every syllable. All Percy heard was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, please leave her alone-"

"No amount of lessons work on you-"

"SHE'S A KID-"

"AND I," Gabe raised his voice to counter Percy's own climbing one, "REMEMBER TELLING YOU,"

He looked at the door, " _I __will burn you alive."_

And he began to laugh, chaotic and evil echoing around Estelle's pitiful sobbing and Percy's icy fear. Estelle's face had rivulets of blood running down from its side, mixing with her tears falling into more cuts. Some of the shards were still stuck on her face.

The bell rang, and the chaos fell silent, and dread took place.

Percy opened the door on Gabe's command.

"Hullo there."

Two monsters.

No hope.

_And Estelle sobbing behind him._

The cop had a cigar in his mouth, and he smoked all over Percy's face, who did not react. He stepped inside, and slammed the door shut, locked it.

"Gabe." He said, straight to the point, and eyes calculating. He ran his eyes over Estelle, "Tch, take her to your room and do. not. dare. come out."

Gabe let go of his sister reluctantly and Percy swooped her up in his arms, _Iamsorrysosorrysosorry _except Estelle was repeating the same thing.

"GET OUT!" Gabe yelled, and Percy scurried away, eager. As he ran, he heard the cop behind him,

"I have a proposal to your problems, a permanent one."

* * *

"Percy isn't at school again, Grover?"

"Yeah." Grover said, looking not at Jason, who had asked the question, but at Annabeth, who was standing behind him. He didn't look friendly. In the short span of time Grover had met Percy Jackson, he had transformed from a shy, nervous lone wolf, to a confident and a protective boy. Crutches in hand, and eyes on the girl behind him...

Grover took a stance to face an enemy.

Jason. Annabeth."

Eyes holding questions. _Eyes wanting answers._

"You need to tell me what's going on."

Annabeth bit her lip. She had let her hair fall freely on her shoulders today, and she looked like she wanted to hide in the mop of blonde curls.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Bullshit."

Jason gawked at him.

"You and Percy had a public argument. Both of you were distressed. Before that, you had asked him to meet you, and he was disturbed after that meeting too. There was a hag waiting for him at the school, and she didn't look friendly too."

Around them, students scuffled around, ignoring the hostile atmosphere.

"Percy is the first friend I have. You guys are my friends too. I need to know."

Jason looked at Annabeth. The grey in her eye stormed and burned.

"The others are noticing things to, Jason. There are rumors' that you might be bullying him-"

_"What?"_

"-And we don't believe them, but _give me something to believe."_

Annabeth closed her eyes and exhaled. Grover had changed. A lot. He needed to know.

She locked eyes with Jason again and nodded.

* * *

"I want to come with you guys."

Grover had taken it badly.

He had taken it badly and he had raised the questions Jason was afraid to ask.

_At this point, aren't we just biased against him?_

_Couldn't_ _ he be a victim too?_

And Annabeth's expression kept falling.

"I know I will be a liability," Grover muttered, stealing a glance at his crutches, "But I want to be there. For my best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was playing among us the other day, by the name bakugo, and the imposter just murdered a player named midoriya, so everyone just voted me out without and reason, cuz BAKUGO WOULD TOTALLY KILL DEKU.  
Hello, why.  
Why.  
D:  
D :

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas, constructive criticism, etc.


End file.
